


Pockets full of Posies

by ZScalantian



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, DIY, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Language of Flowers, M/M, how to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/pseuds/ZScalantian
Summary: “You know,” she said slowly, “orange lilies can mean hatred.”
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Barret Wallace/Myrna Wallace, Past Sephiroth/Cloud Strife - Relationship, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 34
Kudos: 133





	1. F U Posy

Pigeons strutted along the sidewalk, fluttering out of the way as Aerith opened the door. This part of the city was relatively quiet in the morning. A bagel shop the next block down was its single attraction at this time of day, and most of the people hurrying past her shop were commuters and school children.

She set out a ladder shelf with little potted succulents and tillandsias tucked into seashells. She stepped back to judge its placement, and almost bumped into a dark-haired girl jumping over cracks in the sidewalk. “Oops! Good morning, Sera.”

The girl paused, standing balanced on one foot. “Morning, Miss Aerith.” She took another two jumping steps, then spun around. “Oh, hang on!”

“Yes?”

“Have you got any strawberries?”

“Strawberries?” She put a finger to her chin. “Yes, I think I have a few plants left. They’ve been pretty popular this year. Would you like one?”

“Can you save one for me? I promise to pick it up after school.”

Smiling at the young gardener, she nodded. “Of course I can.”

Once the girl ran off, she continued to set out her display. A chalkboard with colorful flowers drawn on it announced the shop’s latest sales and offers. After examining it for a moment, she moved an echeveria taurus that had been sitting in the middle of the ladder rack closer to the sidewalk, so its pink leaves would hopefully catch a passerby’s eye. Happy with the effect, she went back inside the air-conditioned shop. 

Potted and cut flowers perfumed the narrow space, and an assortment of vases and containers filled the shelves. Out back, a small garden center offered the essentials for growing and maintaining a city garden: bags of fertilizer and soil, pots of all shapes and sizes, pruners, trowels, handrakes, along with seed packets, potted kitchen herbs, a few starter fruits and veggies, and house plants of varying types. 

Here in the front part of the shop, she walked along rows of sweet scented daffodils, cupped tulips, beautiful roses, and colorful dahlias, past large gerbera daisies, delicate irises, and an assortment of lilies and protea. Along one wall she kept the less flashy but no less beautiful smaller complementary and filler flowers. Pink astilbe, wheat celosia in its many colors, statice, sweet peas and lilac, to name a few. Rounding out the assortment were the greens, leaves, and herbs. After checking over the collection and pulling out any stem past its prime, she set about putting together the day's orders: an armful of bouquets, a couple arrangements, and one posy. 

She was working on a floral wreath, humming along to a peppy love song on the radio, when her delivery man and close friend Cloud came in. The bell above the door chimed merrily, but one look at his face told her something was definitely wrong.

“What’s got you in a mood?” she asked as he trudged over.

Cloud leaned back against the counter, running an agitated hand through his ridiculously spiky blond hair. “Sephiroth’s in town. He texted me this morning, he wants to meet up.”

Her hand stilled, with a sugarbush protea of pink, white, and yellow hue wedged halfway into an arrangement. “Please tell me you are _not_ going to meet up. Because I will stab him if he gets near you again.” 

That relationship had been a hot mess at the start and a complete disaster by the end. Sephiroth had had no respect for Cloud, stringing him along like a plaything. The thought of him getting involved in that again made her gut twist.

Cloud seemed to sense her irritation and looked away. Guilt, maybe, which meant he _had_ been thinking about it. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at his back. 

He sighed. “I’m not going. I just need to figure out how to tell him to leave me the hell alone.”

Scowl on her face, she jammed the protea in a little harder than needed. Why couldn’t that over-possessive bastard just stay away? Her eyes landed on a container of orange lilies. “You know,” she said slowly, “orange lilies can mean hatred.”

He glanced over his shoulder at her. “What, send him a Fuck You bouquet?”

Arith picked up another protea, examining it thoughtfully. “A posy,” she said at last, a self-satisfied grin spreading across her face. Her mind whirred with ingredients she could use. “That way he gets the recipe list.” 

A proper posy was a round bouquet with five to nine plants and three-plus stems for each. She’d need one or two focal flowers. The orange lilies would make for a good start. After that there would have to be two to four complimentary flowers. Red geraniums and dark-leaved geraniums could both mean stupidity. Would a dark-leafed red geranium mean _extra_ stupid? Then she’d need one or two herbs and greens. Rue and wormwood, maybe.

“Tell you what, in two days I will have the best ‘eff-you’ posy this side of Gaia, all ready to send to him. And I’ll get Tifa to deliver it for you.” She knew her longtime girlfriend could lay Sephiroth out if he tried anything. A light heavyweight boxer by day and a bartender by night, Tifa was a formidable woman.

She gave a warning glance to her friend that went completely unnoticed. He had moved away from the counter and was examining a large red and white dahlia of a decorative, formal, form.

“Don’t talk to him until then,” she urged.

Cloud just shrugged without looking at her. “Whatever.”

Didn’t he remember how bad it had been last time? “Cloud,” she stressed.

“Okay, I promise.”

“To?”

He turned around, rolling his eyes. “To stay away from him.”

“Good. Now,” she pushed another protea into place, “I’ve delayed you long enough. The ones in there are ready to go to Moogle Market,” pointing to indicate a group of bouquets on the lower rack of the cooler behind her counter, “and this, as soon as I’m finished, is going uptown to Sector Three. I’ll get you the directions in a moment.”

When Cloud left and all her other orders had been filled, she settled down with her books on the language of flowers and her laptop to see who had what available. After placing some orders, she called Tifa to see if she could wild source some xanthium. That plant that was definitely not in any grower’s inventory. 

Her girlfriend’s first reaction was confusion for why she’d want it. After explaining, Tifa promised to find the nastiest bunch she could.

“Remember I need smaller leaves, or it won’t fit nicely in a posy.” Aerith laughed.

“I know. You want the seed pods too, right?” Tifa clarified.

Aerith’s grin was full of teeth as she looked at a picture of the plant on her laptop. “Absolutely. That’s why I want xanthium in the first place.”

“Okay, but I’m going to pick green, so he can’t file a lawsuit.”

She pouted, closing the computer and setting it to the side. “You’re no fun.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that Kotzbrocken gets the point.”

“Kotzbrocken?” Aerith’s ears perked up. She had a real weakness for when Tifa used words from her native tongue. 

“Lump of puke.”

Arith snorted, nearly dropping the phone. “I love you.”

A quiet laugh. “Love you too. Anything else?”

She gave a contented hum, twisting her chestnut hair around a finger and watching the light reflect off of it. “Hmm, nope.” 

“All right, see you for dinner.”

“Oh! What are you making?”

“Turkey burgers.”

“Ooh, sounds good. Sweet potato fries?”

“I was going to do beet chips, but I can do fries if you want.”

“Please and thank you.”

Another laugh. “Alright, fries it is. See you.”

“Okay. Bye.”

  
Two days later, the pigeons had to flutter away earlier than usual. Tifa had come with her this morning to help, since posies often took longer than the average bouquet or arrangement. The last of the requested plant material had come in yesterday, and Aerith had prepped and conditioned most of it last night. Now she pulled it all out of the coolers, along with the geraniums she’d brought from her garden at home.

Next she took the perfect container, one Tifa had found at a thrift shop, and placed it on the counter in front of her. It was a small black ceramic vase, wide-mouthed and about six inches deep. It had a red circle on it, painted to resemble blood dripping down with a line slashed through it. Perfect for this posy. She arranged her chosen plants around it, eager to get started.

Hair up, apron on, snippers, scissors, and twine. She started to make the central pivot in her hand. An orange lily, followed by some of the complementary flowers and herbs. Working in an outward spiral, she kept adding stems, maintaining her smooth, domed pavé shape. The small black swallow-wort flowers matched nicely with the black speckles on the lilies and added a good contrast to the pale cream meadowsweet.

Tifa watched as she assembled it. “That bastard doesn’t deserve something so pretty.”

“I don’t think most people consider withered roses pretty.” She held up one of the desiccated buds, brown with only a hint of the orange blend it used to be. 

“I’m still not sure where you found those.”

“A florist has her ways,” she quipped, brandishing her snippers. Incidentally, the city’s rose garden was in need of deadheading. The gardeners should really get on that.

She hummed to herself, working. Orange, red, yellow, and a dull burnt-brown orange for an analogous color scheme. Cream, black and various shades of green as accents to round it out. Varying textures dispersed evenly throughout to be more pleasing to the eye. The xanthium’s spiked burs gave the arrangement a rather menacing flair. Even though they were still green and semi-soft, they managed to prick her fingers several times through her gloves.

When finished she set it into the vase, then into the cooler. She wanted to show it to Cloud before letting Tifa deliver it. As soon as he came in, she ran and fetched the posy from the case, eager to show it off. She thrust the black vase into his hands.

He frowned as he studied it. “It’s kind of full.”

“That’s because there were so many good plants to use. I really had a hard time deciding.”

He raised an eyebrow, and pointed at the xanthium, careful not to touch. “Cockleburs?” 

“Rudeness,” she answered promptly.

“And the withered roses?”

“I would rather die.” 

He laughed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he read the sentiment tag on its black ribbon. Arith sighed, pleased. He really needed to smile more often, he had a nice one. Maybe one day.

“Thanks Aerith, I… How much do I owe you?”

She wondered what he’d started to say. She didn’t push though; she understood not wanting to talk about things. Instead, she huffed playfully, taking the posy back and handing it to Tifa. “Silly, you don’t have to pay for this. All three of us want to tell that Kot… lump of puke to fuck off.”

* * *

  
‘FUCK YOU TO AN EX’ POSY RECIPE (not edible/some toxic ingredients)  
analogous color scheme; red, orange, yellow

Focal flower 1) 3 - 9 Lilies, orange (hatred)

Focal flower 2) 5 - 10 Rose, withered (I would rather die) orange-blend to fit the color scheme but withered red would mean our love is over or ended love.

Complementary 1) 5 - 8 Geraniums, red (stupidity) with dark leaves to double the effect

Complementary 2) 5 - 9 Meadowsweet, cream-colored (uselessness)

Complementary 3) 7 - 13 Carnations, yellow (you have disappointed me, rejection)

Complementary 4) 12 - 16 Swallow-wort, maroon to black (let me go)

Herb 1) 5 - 9 Wormwood, gray green (bitterness)

Herb 2) 5 - 9 Rue, green, (disdain)

Green 1) 3 - 7 Xanthium, cocklebur, green (rudeness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several years ago when visiting the San Fransisco Flower Show, I sat in on an interesting talk about making posies, given by florist Teresa Sabankaya. Last year, I found at a local bookstore a book about posies and the langue of flowers written by the same woman, The Posy Book. I bought it. (And recommend it for anybody interested in floriography.) Now from time to time, when there are enough plants blooming in my garden, I’ll put together a posy instead of a standard bouquet.
> 
> Many flowers have multiple meanings. Take the lilies, for example. As an unspecified type or color, the lily can mean fruitfulness, purity, majesty, wealth, honor, purity of heart, innocence, modesty, or the Chinese symbol for mother. Add in color, orange in this case, and you get: I burn for you, flame, fascination, dislike, or hatred. Now, don’t confuse this with the meaning of an orange calla lily, as they are different: Energy, enthusiasm, success, confidence, and passion for life are its meanings. 
> 
> Confused yet? Don’t worry, when making a bouquet that has meanings you can send a sentiment tag so there is no confusion. Or, if you simply want the quiet pleasure of being the only one to know what you mean, then don’t.
> 
> A few other quick notes;  
> Kotzbrocken is German. In the UK it’s equivalent is mean bastard, and in the US it’s son of a bitch.  
> Turkey burgers because boxers don’t eat a lot of red meat. And athletes on the whole eat healthy.  
> Deadheading - cutting off spent blooms  
> Pavé shape - is a method of “paving” with flowers. The pavé shape is an important feature of posies, setting them apart from other floral arrangements. It should be a round smooth dome with little to no plant matter sticking out of the top.


	2. Despair

Aerith was once again humming along to the radio when the phone rang. 

She put the flowers she’d been working with down and rushed over. “Hello, Church St. Flowers, this is Aerith. How can I help you?” 

“Aerith.” A smooth baritone coiled around her name like a snake.

Her smile evaporated. “Sephiroth.” 

“Those flowers were your suggestion.”

She rested a hand on her hip and answered primly, “They came from my shop.”

“You’ve become a bad influence on him.”

“I think I’m an excellent influence.”

“You’re not the only one who can find the meanings of flowers. You will give _him_ a message from _me_. A pairing of marigolds and cypress.”

“You can shove that pairing right up your…”

After hanging up and _not_ taking the order, she put on her electric kettle, needing something to soothe her ire. When the hot water was ready, she picked out an herbal tea with cardamom, safflower, licorice root, fennel, ginger root, cinnamon, rosebuds, and lemon grass. Perfect for relaxing and centering oneself after speaking with that lump of puke. She let it steep while she went to her books. What message was it that Sephiroth had wanted to send?

Looking through several pages, she finally found it. An unspecified marigold could mean: health, overcoming grief, pretty love, jealousy, and despair. Cypress had no pleasant feelings to offer. Death, mourning, grief, despair, and eternal sorrow were its connotations. She also found that, when paired together, the cypress canceled out all positivity from the marigold, leaving behind only despair.

She snorted, closing the book. Not on her watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through my posy book and saw the marigold and cypress pairing and this popped into my head.
> 
> The herbal tea blend is ‘OM’, it's from a local tea and spice shop that I absolutely love.


	3. Sweetheart Posy

Aerith was in the middle of finishing up an ‘In Sympathy’ posy to put in her display case when a large shadow blocked out the light from the open doors. Looking up, she cheerily greeted the massive man who’d just entered. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Just looking,” he said, eyes scanning over the cheery faced flowers.

Wrapping some twine around the stems in her hand, so as not to lose her progress, she set the posy into its container. “Looking for anything in particular?” she wheedled.

The man continued to scan the shop. “Thought about picking something up for the missus.” 

Aerith adjusted her apron and came out from behind the counter. “Any particular occasion?”

He finally turned to look at her. “Nah, was just passing by when I saw the place.”

“Well then, what’s her favorite flower?” Always a good place to start. That, and favorite color.

“I… don’t actually know.” He rubbed a hand over his short black hair. “Women like roses, right? Can’t go wrong with them.”

Money signs flashed in her eyes. “Hmm, that depends. Some like mixed bouquets, though they can be seen as a cheap cop-out. And roses, well, she might start wondering _why_? You should get a posy.”

His brow furrowed. “What’s a posy?”

“This is.” She turned around, grabbing the one she was working on. “They’re a small circular bouquet, made up of flowers, plants, and herbs.”

He gave her a crooked smile. “Flowers are plants. Also, ain’t that a wedding bouquet?”

She laughed. It did look like a bride’s bouquet, being mostly white with hints of purple and yellow thanks to the pansies. “I meant adding leaves or succulents and the like, along with the flowers. And, yeah, it’s sort of like a wedding bouquet. Those are often in the shape of posies, but most of them aren’t _real_ posies. Each plant has a meaning, making them like a floral greeting card. You can even customize what you want to be said, though I do have a few pre-made ones.”

The man crossed his arms. “Sounds kinda expensive.”

“Not if it’s a small one.” Setting the posy back into its container, she went over to the display case. “They only cost a little more than your standard bouquet, and they come with a sentiment tag. People tend to like them.”

She pulled out one that had an analogous color scheme of red, pink, and purple, with accents of white and green. “This one is a sweetheart posy.” She twirled it slowly, showing it off.

Aerith handed it over for him to read the tag. His hands, one of them a prosthetic, completely dwarfed hers and made the small and delicate posy look like a corsage. He sniffed at the pink roses, making her glad she’d put a spritz of rose perfume on it, as florist roses had little to no scent.

“It’s nice, but which is which flower? I mean, I know roses and oregano, but the rest…” He shook his head.

Always eager to talk about her passion, she began pointing out the different plants. “The red are ranunculus, a type of seasonal tuber that comes in a lot of different colors. The tricolored flowers are fuchsias. Most people grow them in pots or as a hanging flower. And the little pink and white ruffled ones are dianthus barbatus, also known as sweet william or pink.”

“Pink? That it?”

“Yep.” She laughs. “I know it can be kind of confusing.”

“Damn right. I guess you gotta know your stuff to do this job.”

Pleased at the compliment, she smiled. “Flowers are my life.”

“And the last two here?” He pointed at two types of small white flower.

“Daphne are the little star-shaped ones, and the bell flowers and long leaves are from arbutus unedo, the strawberry tree.”

He frowned, peering closer. “Now hold on. I know strawberries don’t grow on trees.”

“The tree’s called that because it grows an edible fruit that looks like a strawberry.”

He eased up. “Gotcha. Look-a-likes. Like how eggplant looks like an egg when it starts growing.”

She glanced at him with surprise. Not many people knew that, and the mature purple vegetable looked and tasted nothing like an egg at all.

He tapped the side of his head. “I don’t know flowers, but my wife has a green thumb. Got lots of different fruits and veggies growing in some garden boxes I made her.”

“Oh that’s great,” she said delightedly. “I love gardening. You saw we have a gardening center, right?” She pointed to the glass double doors in the back, with a bright sign welcoming costumers to check the area out.

“I did see that. Might have to bring her by one day.”

“I look forward to it. What’s her name? I can write it on the tag if you’d like.”

He gave the posy another considering look. “Alright, ya sold me. I’ll buy it. Her name’s Myrna,” he said, spelling it out as he handed the posy back.

She rang him up and in a well-practiced hand wrote out Myrna’s name in clear, flowing, letters. “There you go, all done. I’m Aerith by the way. I own the shop.”

“Nice meeting ya, Aerith. I’m Barret.”

* * *

  
SWEETHEART POSY RECIPE (not edible/some toxic ingredients)  
analogous color scheme; pink, red, purple

Focal flower 1) 9 - 12 Rose, pink (beauty, grace)

Focal flower 2) 5 - 9 Ranunculus, red (attraction, charming, you are rich in attractions, I am dazzled by your charms, pride)

Complementary 1) 5 - 7 Fuchsia, pink, red & purple (humble love)

Complementary 2) 5 -7 Dianthus barbatus, pink & white (love, affection, classic love, perfection)

Complementary 3) 3 - 5 Daphne, pale pink & white (desire to please)

Herb 1) 5 - 7 Oregano, green (kindness, happiness)

Green 1) 5 - 7 Arbutus unedo, _strawberry tree_ , leaves - green, flowers - white (esteem and love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short piece with Barret and explaining what a posy is.


	4. Get Well Soon Posy

It was the first clear day after a spate of summer storms and Aerith was finally able to put her displays outside again. This time, a bucket of giant yellow sunflowers accompanied the succulents and tillandsias. She hoped their absurd size and cheerful faces would draw people in after two weeks of gray skies. 

Just inside the door were three buckets of sunflowers in more reasonable sizes, along with their smaller cousin, black-eyed Susans. Summer was truly here, and the flowers showed it. Chrysanthemums, hydrangeas, and dahlias; daylilies, gladiolus, roses, and snapdragons - a riot of bright colors.

The first person to stop by was Myrna. In the two months that had passed since her husband had dropped in for some flowers, the woman had become a wonderful costumer and friend. She’d by for this or that from the garden center, then stay awhile to chat. Sometimes she’d bring in surplus fruits and vegetables she’d grown and Aerith would send her off with bouquets that were past their peak, but would still look nice for a few days more. With this arrangement, neither of them wasted what they had.

“Good morning!” Aerith greeted, then noticed the large canvas bag the woman was carrying. “Oh, are we making an exchange today?” she asked gleefully.

Myrna seemed to laugh at her enthusiasm. “Well, girl, I had some extra stuff growing in the garden and thought I’d share. That fertilizer you recommended has done wonders. Just look at these beauties.” 

She pulled several heirloom tomatoes from the bag, shiny plump reds, and large striped yellows. And then three different types of bush bean, green, yellow, and purple respectively. Despite the bounty now spread on Aerith’s counter, the bag still looked full.

“They’re beautiful,” Aerith enthused, lifting one of the tomatoes to her nose and inhaling happily.

Myrna grinned. “Wait ’til you see _this_.” She pushed the bag’s sides down, revealing a large King of Hearts watermelon.

“Oh, wow! How much does that weigh?”

“About fifteen pounds, and it’s one of the smaller ones.”

“Really?”

“It’s true. And so far, all of them have been sugar sweet.”

“Forget the discount rack, I think you earned a bouquet of your choice. This looks wonderful.”

Moving away from the counter to look at the shop’s selection, Myrna hummed, “Well, go big or go home. I plan for my pumpkins to get three times that.”

Laughing, Aerith stashed the melon and vegetables under the counter. The watermelon, in particular, would make for a nice lunch later. 

“I’d stay and chat, but I’m almost late as is. I’m just going to take these flowers and run. At least my desk is going to be cheerful.” She gestured with her selected bouquet of sunflowers and blue hydrangeas.

“Talk to you later.” Aerith waved as the older woman left. 

That was a good start and she looked forward to what the rest of the day held. However, by noon, no walk-ins or orders had been placed. The only times the doorbell rang was for Cloud coming in on work-related errands.

Restless, she waited for a customer to come through the door, for the phone to ring, or for the familiar chime from her PHS to let her know an order had been placed online. After rearranging the vases for the third time, she decided it was time to cut open the watermelon. 

“Cloud?” She poked her head out into the garden center where he was unloading fifty-pound bags of potting soil from the truck. 

Coming through the roll-up door with two bags resting on his shoulder, he cocked his head. “What?”

“I’m going to cut open the watermelon, want some?”

She waited as he set the bags down and shoved them into place on the lower shelves. “Sure.” He stretched, rolling his shoulders. “I’m going to finish unloading first.”

“Alright. It’ll be waiting when you’re done.” 

Back in the front, she took the large melon out of the cooler she’d placed it in and put it on her work station. Now, what to cut it with? She had an assortment of clippers, snippers, scissors, and small knives, but none of them would work for the job. Hmm. An idea hit her and she went back out to her friend.

“Hey, Cloud, do you still have that machete in the truck?”

He looked at her dubiously. “Yes?”

“Where is it?”

“By the driver-side door. Why?”

She called over her shoulder, “You don’t expect me to cut a watermelon with a floral knife, do you?”

She looked around the cab. The machete she wanted was tucked behind the driver’s seat next to a pair of long-handled loppers. Tifa wasn’t the only one she sent out to find unusual plants and foliage. 

Armed and dangerous, she was now ready for the attack. Almost. Who knew what the machete had been used on last? A bottle of rubbing alcohol and a hand towel took care of that.

Disinfected and ready to go, she raised the long blade above her head just as the bell above the door jangled. Down went the blade as her head snapped up to the door. A young man in military fatigues stood frozen, a surprised expression on his face.

She looked down at the melon. “Oooh, I cut it slanted.”

The soldier laughed, an easy smile spreading across his face. “Did I come at a bad time?”

“Nope, you’re fine.” she said, wiping the machete down then resting it on her shoulder. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

He stepped into the shop. “A friend of mine was in an accident the other day. A drunk doctor ran a red light in the rain, and well…” He shrugged. “He’s going to be in the hospital for a while and he likes to garden, so here I am. Flowers.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Are you looking for an ‘in sympathy’ or a ‘get well’?”

He seemed to think a moment. “A get well.”

“Hmmm.” She tapped the machete on her shoulder before releasing that waving around such a large knife was maybe not great for sales and hastily put it down next to the cut melon. Laughing off her embarrassment, she went over to the display cooler.

“Well, I have pre-made bouquets, but since you said he likes gardening, might I recommend getting a posy?” She pointed to the small round bouquets. “Every flower in them has a special meaning, and they come with a card describing those. It shows that you put extra thought into it, and for someone who’s laid up, it’s more interesting than your standard bouquet.”

“You have a get well posy?”

“Not at the moment, but it won’t take long to make one. They’re fairly popular, so I have all the ingredients.” She gestured to the rows of flowers around her.

The young man ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the black spikes. “I guess I could wait.”

“Great!” She hurried back to the counter, flipping open her recipe notebook detailing her most common posies. Get Well, page 8. Summer ingredients, ready. Except, not quite. The melon was sitting in the middle of her work station.

“Cloud! Melon!” she called while getting out mason jars, ready to hold her ingredients.

Turning back to her customer, she introduced herself. “I’m Aerith, by the way.”

He smiled. “Zack.”

“Well, Zack, it’s a pleasure meeting you. See that shelf over there with small vases and jars?” She pointed to the one in question. “Pick one out and I’ll start filling it, or I can pick if you want.”

“I can get it.” Zack walked over to the shelf, folding his arms thoughtfully. “Let’s see, what would Angeal like?”

Aerith started choosing her flowers. She was selecting for a cheery yellow color scheme. Sweet flag irises for fitness and strength, small sunflowers for best wishes. She was picking through some yellow solidaster for encouragement when Cloud came in, sweaty from his hard work in the humid weather.

“Thought you said the melon was ready?”

“Nope. I just need you to clean it up. I need my workspace.”

“Sorry, man.” Zack walked over a pale blue jar in his hands. “I kind of interrupted her.”

“You weren’t interrupting,” Aerith said. “This is far more important than lunch.”

He held out a ‘whoah, there’ hand, shaking his head. “Nothing is more important than lunch.”

Aerith grinned. Oh, she liked this guy. “You’re right, food is very important. Cloud, can you find a spot to cut the melon so we all can eat?”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

“All?” Zack asked.

“Why not? It’s a large melon. Unless you don’t want any.” She held her hand out for the blue jar.

“Huh? No, lunch is great, I was just checking.” Zack handed it over and she filled it with water and emptied a flower saver mix into it.

“A customer who became a friend brought it over,” she explained.

Tools and plants laid out, she began to arrange the posy. An Iris with feverfew, yarrow, and dill packed around it became her pivot. All the while, Zack leaned on the counter, chatting away. He told her about his friend and mentor Angeal, who the posy was for; his life as a national guardsman; and asked questions about the flowers and her shop. 

On occasion, his eyes would dart over to Cloud, barely visible in the shop’s small office. He’d managed to clear a spot at her desk to put down some protective brown wax paper and was now cutting the melon with deft hands. She was on her third rotation around the pivot when he came back, carrying melon slices on a large board wrapped in the same wax paper.

She laughed. “Is that the corkboard?”

“You don’t have any plates,” he reasoned with a shrug, setting part of the board on the counter while supporting the other half in his hand.

He picked up a slice and bit into the crisp red flesh. It looked good. Zack also took a slice, thanking Cloud, and bringing him into their earlier conversation while she continued on the posy. She pressed the stems of yellow dill flower and white and yellow feverfew tight next to one of the sunflowers.

When her friend picked up a second slice, she felt her stomach twinge with protest. Not quite growling, but definitely unhappy with others eating in front of her. With her hands full, she didn’t have many options, but that wasn’t going to stop her from getting some of the fruit.

She leaned towards him with her mouth open. “Ah?”

His mouth quirked with amusement and he held it out for her. She bit in greedily, the sweet flavor blooming in her mouth. He continued to hold it for her as she worked, letting her lean over when she wanted to take a bite. 

Zack took them in, and asked, oh-so-casual, “So you two are…?”

Aerith rolled her eyes and swallowed. “Cloud’s my delivery boy and hired help. Sometimes he runs errands for my girlfriend’s bar.” Best to let him know she was unavailable… except the young soldier looked relieved. Oh. Oooh. She glanced at Cloud, who was gazing moodily at the watermelon, oblivious to both body language and conversational undertones.

To help out, she added, “Cloud’s available.”

Zack’s face lit up. “Really?”

“I’m what?”

“Available,” she explained, selecting some yarrow, threading, and tugging it into place. Almost done.

“Between here and the bar I don’t have time for another job.”

Aerith looked up from the posy, feeling her jaw go slack. “You weren’t paying any attention to the conversation, were you?”

“Maybe? You mentioned the bar, right?” He shifted, embarrassed.

She dropped her head, sighing. “What am I to do with you? What were you thinking about?”

Zack chuckled, but a little of the light had gone from his face. “Was I really that boring?”

Cloud set the melon slice down, readjusting his grip on the board. “You were talking about motorcycles. I’ve been thinking about getting one for a while now. Guess I got distracted.”

Perking up again - he reminded her of a puppy - Zack asked, “What sort are you interested in?”

The conversation drifted into topics Aerith didn’t know much about, but that was fine. While not as animated as Zack, Cloud seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. She finished making the collar of fern and peach leaves and set the posy in its jar.

“Well, you two motor-heads will have to continue your talk later, because… Ta-da! All finished, or at least mostly. I need to add the bow and sentiment tag.” The bright posy sat on the counter, a joyful creation, as she pulled out a tag and started to write down its meaning.

She was about to suggest that they exchange numbers when Cloud’s PHS rang. He pushed the melon board further onto the counter, now that she wasn’t using most of the space, and walked away to answer. Tch.

Zack watched him go, then sighed and pulled out his wallet. “So, how much do I owe you?”

She rang him up, and offered, “You’re always welcome back. He’s a bit slow on the uptake. You might need to be a little more forward.”

“You think I have a chance?”

“That’s up to him. I’m just trying to get the door open.”

* * *

GET WELL SOON POSY RECIPE (not edible)  
Monochromatic color scheme; Yellow

Focal flower 1) 5 - 7 Iris, sweet flag, yellow (fitness and strength)

Focal flower 2) 5 - 7 Sunflower, yellow & brown (best wishes)

Complementary 1) 7 - 9 Solidaster, yellow (encouragement)

Complementary 2) 7 - 9 Feverfew, white & yellow (good health)

Complementary 3) 3 - 5 Yarrow, yellow (heal wounds)

Herb 1) 5 - 7 Dill, yellow flower (soothing)

Green 1) 3 - 5 Fern, green (Sincerity)

Green 2) 3 -5 Peach leaf, green (Longevity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do people flirt? Seriously, how… and why? Also why the heck did I decide to try writing a romance/fluff fic? Help, I don’t know what I’m doing.
> 
> Also, Angeal got run over by Hollander.


	5. Happy to spend time with your girlfriend posy

It was nearing the last hour of the workday. Mondays were always half days, and Aerith was tidying up shop and prepping anything she’d need for tomorrow’s orders. While doing this she noticed a few cape jasmine blooms leftover from a wedding order yesterday.

A shame to let the fragrant flowers go to waste. They would only last another day or so. She could take them home, she supposed. Curiosity prompted her to go open her flower book and look up the white flowers’ meaning. Refinement, feminine charm, transportive joy, I’m too happy, you’re lovely, secret love, and ecstasy.

Hmm. She could make something with that. Looking around the shop, she found other blooms that would be spent soon. She wrote these down and went back to her books, circling the ones on the list she liked and striking out those that wouldn’t work. Happy with the nine left on her list, she set about making a posy to take home to Tifa.

Finished, with posy in hand, she locked up and walked down two blocks to a small commuter platform, taking the train from Sector Five to Sector Seven. She had moved out from her mom’s house last year and into the cozy flat Tifa rented above the bar she worked at.

Said bar, 7th Heaven, was closed for the day. As she expected, she’d beat Tifa home. Her boxer girlfriend was likely finishing up training at the local gym. 

She set the red and white posy on the counter and started rummaging through the fridge, wondering what to make for a late lunch. Sandwiches were easy, but after looking at the ingredients available, multiple ideas popped into her mind, and her tastebuds started warring with each other.

“Oh, forget this, I’ll just make them all,” she muttered to herself, pulling out the ingredients for three different sandwiches.

Less than a half-hour, later she heard the key turn in the lock, and Tifa called, “Hey, Aer, I’m home.”

“Welcome back. Have a good work out?” she greeted as Tifa walked into the small kitchen. Her hair was still slightly damp and she smelled of vanilla lotion and the gym’s cheap soap.

“Got suckered into a rep competition with Jules.” She came around the counter and knocked her shoulder against Aerith’s. “What are you making?” 

“Lunch.” She slid a fried egg onto a kale and avocado sandwich. “Did you win?” she asked, laying slices of gouda over the egg.

Tifa moved past her to the fridge. “Yeah, but I’m worn out now. I did more than I should have.” She pulled out a jar of strawberry and thyme lemonade she’d made the day before, pouring herself a drink.

Aerith tsked. “Stubborn and competitive.”

“Pot, meet kettle. Want any?” Tifa held up her glass.

“Yes, please,” she replied. The oven beeped and she quickly snatched up a pair of oven pads to bring the other two sandwiches out.

Pouring her a drink while smiling, Tifa asked, “You made three?” 

Aerith set the oven pads down before picking up a knife to cut the sandwiches. “I couldn’t make up my mind.” She cut each in half, one half for her and one for Tifa. The first was melted brie, warm apple, herb-crusted chicken, and white peach vinaigrette. The other was pesto, melted mozzarella, and tomato. The warm, rich scent of the ingredients curled in the air. 

“They smell good. So does the posy.” Tifa nodded to the flowers on the counter. 

“You noticed?”

“Of course I did. What does it mean?”

“That I’m happy to spend time with my wonderful girlfriend.”

“Really?” Tifa picked up the posy, inspecting it before lifting it to her face and inhaling.

“What you’re smelling is probably the cape jasmine and lemon balm,” she said, then explained their meanings, as she hadn’t bothered making a sentiment tag.

“The jasmine is feminine charm and happiness, the lemon balm is fun, the roses are joy and unity, the white Zinnia are goodness, and the bougainvillea are beautiful day.”

“Snapdragons are strength and power of will, if I remember right?”

“They also mean gracious lady.” And a few other things that weren’t relevant for this arrangement.

Tifa ran a thumb over some red and green leaves. “I can never remember the name for these.”

“Caladium. Delight. And the cosmos are -” She was about to explain the meaning of the smaller burgundy flowers when Tifa leaned over and kissed her. 

A soft, gentle press of warm lips, strawberry sweet and lemon sour, but it ended much too soon. Tifa moved back. Her whispered, “I love you,” hung in the air as she bent her head to smell the posy again. Red eyes met Aerith’s across the top of the flowers, soft smile on pink lips.

Oh, Gaia, she loved this woman. She also wanted another kiss. “Um, so the burgundy ones that almost match your eyes are chocolate cosmos, and they,” she leaned forward, inviting, lowering her voice to a sultry tone. “Mean that I have the deepest love for you.”

The second kiss was deeper and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck to pull her close. Posy and sandwiches were both forgotten for the moment.

* * *

  
HAPPY SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND POSY RECIPE (not edible/some toxic ingredients)  
Monochromatic color scheme; red with white and green accents

Focal flower 1) 3 - 5 Cape Jasmine, white, (feminine charm, transportive joy, I’m too happy, you’re lovely)

Focal flower 2) 5 - 7 Rose, red and white bicolor, (joy, unity)

Complementary 1) 6 - 9 Chocolate Cosmos, burgundy, (simple pleasures, the deepest love for you)

Complementary 2) 6 - 9 Zinnia, white, (goodness)

Complementary 3) 6 - 9 Snapdragon, deep red, (gracious lady)

Complementary 4) 3 - 5 Bougainvillea, red, (beautiful day)

Herb 1) 5 - 7 Lemon Balm, green, (fun)

Herb 2) 5 - 7 Salad Burnet, green, (a merry heart, happy mood)

Green 1) 3 - 5 Caladium, red & green, (delight)

  
SANDWICHES  
Caprese - Tomato, Pesto, Mozzarella.   
Heated to have melted mozzarella, can be done on the stove or in the oven.

Chicken Apple Brie - chicken, mayonnaise, couple drops of white peach vinaigrette, brie, Granny Smith apple.   
Bake at 350 Fº for ten to fifteen minutes to melt the brie and soften the apple.  
Laminate each slice of bread with mayonnaise before putting on the vinaigrette so it doesn’t make the bread soggy.

Gouda, Kale, Avocado, and Egg sandwich - kale, olive oil, balsamic, avocado, salt and pepper to taste, sprouts, gouda, fried egg, cucumber, mayonnaise.  
Laminate each slice of bread with mayonnaise before putting on the olive oil and balsamic so it doesn’t make the bread soggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Notes  
> The Chicken Apple Brie sandwich is one of Skipper’s favorites.
> 
> I have never written a kiss scene before. I have done they kissed, moving on line before. But an actual scene? No. Writing’s always full of new challenges.
> 
> Next chapter is Zack/Cloud


	6. FIRST DATE.  A CONVERSATION IN POSIES

Aerith was killing time by cleaning the shop. She’d sprayed and wiped down the counters, coolers, and display cases, and was now sweeping the floor, intent on getting those hard to reach places between crevices and under-display racks. That’s why she was on the floor, the broom stretched out under rows of flowers when the soldier from before walked in.

“Hello, Zack,” she greeted after a quick glance from her prone position. “Give me one minute, I’m hunting dust bunnies.” She could see a pile of dead leaves and lint far back under this shelf.

“From fighting off a wild watermelon with a machete to hunting dust bunnies? You like to live life dangerously.” She heard the laughter in his voice as he came to stand by her.

“Oh, you know me, always up for an adventure.” There, got it. She swept the offending mess forward and into her waiting dustpan. “So what brings you back? Is your friend okay?”

“He’s doing alright. He’ll recover, but his career’s probably over.”

She stood, wiping her skirt. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Well, that’s how life goes,” he shrugged, looking away. “At least he’s still alive. And, you know, he liked the flowers.”

She dumped the dust into a waste bin and set the pan and broom to the side, then turned to give him her full attention. “I’m glad he’s okay. And that he liked the flowers.” She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled impishly. “Buuut ~ I have a feeling that’s not why you’re here.”

Zack sheepishly ruffled his hair. “That obvious?”

“You keep looking around the shop… and not at the flowers. He’s not here, by the way.”

His shoulders sagged. “Strike two, huh? Could I leave a note for him?”

“You could. Or you could leave a posy.” She was not above using her friend’s love life to make an extra bit of gil.

Zack tilted his head. “More flowers?”

“Why not? It’d be romantic.”

“But what would I say?” His tone was a bit helpless and she rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you want. Pick a meaning and I’ll help you put it together.”

He leaned back, arms crossed, seeming to think on it. “Well, I want to ask him on a date. Can flowers do that?”

She grinned. “Easily.”

“Oh-kay then, how does this work?”

It was her turn to lean back in thought. “Hmm. Do you just want to ask him out, or is there something else you want to say?”

“I think he’s hot,” Zack said promptly.

She laughed at his earnestness. “So, _‘I think you’re hot, please go out with me’_?”

He nodded. “That’s about right.”

She hummed, tapping a finger against her chin. “I can work with that. Leave me your email and once I’ve made it, I’ll send you a recipe list for you to double-check and you can tweak it as needed. Then, when you’re happy with it, I’ll make the posy and have it ready for him.”

His mouth crinkled uncertainty. “That sounds like a lot of work when I could just leave him a note.”

Aerith pursed her lips. She didn’t want to lose the sale, but also… this was for Cloud. “It is, but I think showing him a little extra care would be a good thing right now.”

“High maintenance?”

She clicked her tongue. “Bad past relationship. If you’re not willing to put in the extra work he deserves, then…” She was not going to sign Cloud up for a bad date.

Zack raised his hands in peace. “I didn’t mean anything bad by it. So, a posy, right? Can I still leave my number for him?”

Lifting her chin, she agreed. “You may. I’ll attach it to the sentiment card.”

After a quick exchange of information, he left and she settled down to figure out what plants she would need. As she thought, there was a lot that would work and it took some time to narrow it down into a functional list. Once she managed it, she sent off the email with several small lists inside of it for Zack to pick out a focal flower and complementary flowers, herbs, and greens. 

The reply came back faster then she expected and she laughed. Amateurs always picked more flowers than they needed, but she chose to roll with it. After all, this wasn’t from her, and she wanted Cloud to know that it had ultimately been Zack’s choice. That it was his personality showing through. 

Two focal flowers, and sort of three complementary. If you didn’t count the fact that both greens came with flowers as well. She didn’t have to use their flowers though. She decided to wait and see how it looked as she assembled it if she would add them in or not. 

For herbs, lemon balm was a common choice, but the addition of hops made her laugh again. It was her own fault - she _had_ put it on the list. Last, there were two line flowers. Those always meant more work, making them fit the posy, but at least one doubled as a green.

She had some of the ingredients and the others could all be found at the flower exchange. If Cloud picked them up first thing in the morning before his regular deliveries, she could have it finished by the time he was done and back for lunch. She placed the order and sat chuckling at the prospect of him picking up his own flowers.

The next day, when Cloud came in with the plants she’d requested, she eagerly shooed him back out with his normal deliveries. From his quizzical look, she knew he suspected that she was up to something. But when he asked what was up, her grin only grew.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she replied cryptically.

As soon as he was gone, she started to prep the flowers by stripping excess leaves off the canes and stems and sorting them into jars. With the line flowers, hyacinths and galax, she snipped their tops off, down to the first set of prominent blooms, then removed their lower blossoms until only two or three rows of flowers remained on each stem.

She used florist wire and green tape to create artificial stems for the short-stemmed purple and white gloxinia. It was a pity that they wouldn’t last as long as the rest, particularly since they were a focal flower. Even though he probably hadn’t realized it, Zack was lucky to have picked a second focal flower. When the gloxinia faded the ranunculus would open, filling up the holes and allowing the posy to last several more days.

While he hadn’t given her a specific color scheme to work with, the plants he’d chosen had given her the option of analogous pink, red and purple, or monochromatic purple. She’d gone with monochromatic, figuring it as more striking. Since asking someone on a date was a bold sentiment, she wanted it to stand out.

The posy proved temperamental during assemblage. The sweet peas twisted and turned to face directions she didn’t want, and the hops only sometimes stood straight like she wanted. If she didn’t get other plants in to support them quickly enough, they drooped and fell.

Aerith took a deep breath. “You,” she poked at a green bud that had fallen over again, “are doing a fine job of representing your meaning.” Mirth and beer, indeed. Might as well say _let’s get drunk_.

She huffed a laugh. They were both grown men and consenting adults. And Cloud wasn’t the lightweight he looked. She still felt a tinge of worry, though. Would it be too much if she recommended 7th Heaven as a good date spot? Tifa could keep an eye on things there.

Despite the handful of uncooperative plants, she finished and set it to the side, putting the sentiment tag and phone number with it. She took a quick look at the clock. When would Cloud get back? Waiting was agony, but she resisted the urge to message him. He got back a little after noon, well within his usual time, but she still had to press her lips together to keep from calling him late.

Instead, she snatched up her PHS to record his reaction. She’d promised Tifa she would. And, maybe, if it was okay with Cloud, she might send it to Zack as well.

He looked at her suspiciously. “What?”

She probably made quite the image with her PHS out, all but bouncing from sheer excitement. She giggled. “There’s something on the counter for you.”

He gave her the same dubious look as before and moved towards the counter. At first, he didn’t seem to realize that any of the flowers in the shop might be for him. After looking back at her for clarification and only getting a hand wave as a response, he finally checked the posy.

She moved quickly to get a different angle, one where she could record his face clearly. His face was still knit with confusion, then realization hit him and his eyes widened.

“This? Is for me?”

His voice was unsure, so she smiled reassuringly. “Of course it is, silly.”

His lips moved slightly as he read the tag. At times they quirked into a fleeting smile, and at one point he choked a little and a light color filled his face. _Jasminum grandiflorum_ was her guess at the culprit.

He looked up at her. “Zack was that soldier…?”

She confirmed with a nod. “Yes. I think he was very nice. What was your opinion of him?”

Cloud considered for a moment, turning the posy around on the counter. “He was… friendly, and attractive. But, Aerith, I just don’t know… I’m not sure I’m ready or worth -”

“Now stop right there, Cloud Strife,” she interrupted. “You are completely worth it. You are worth happiness, you are worth love, you are worth a boatload of cuddles.”

“Cuddles?”

“Yes, cuddles.” She put her phone down and wrapped him in a large hug. She poured as much love and affection into it as she could, trying to drive out all the self-doubt and hatred Sephiroth had left in him. 

“You are worth the world,” she assured him, with her face squished into his shoulder.

Eventually, he hugged her back, the tension leaving him with a deep breath. “Okay.”

He probably only said it to humor her. She wished one day he would believe it. They let each other go and he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Okay,” he said again, “but I’m not sure why he’s interested in me.”

“Then ask him.” She insisted before grinning slyly. “And I’ll even let you do it with a posy.”

“So he’ll reply with one?” He shook his head “A conversation with flowers. Are you sure this isn’t just you trying to make money?”

“You know what they say, gil makes the world go round,” Aerith quipped before growing serious. “Joking aside, Cloud, do what you want.”

He hesitated before shrugging. “I’ll think about it. What do you want for lunch?”

She let him retreat. “I think today calls for junk food. I’ll take a number three combo from ChocoBros, with a large strawberry shortcake shake and seasoned fries.”

“Large or small fries?”

“Large.”

He nodded and left. As the doorbell jangled, she remembered and ran after him, calling down the street, “And don’t forget to feed yourself!”

Aerith turned back to her shop and the posy on the counter. “Well, you’re definitely something.” She poked at a purple petal. “We’ll just have to wait and see what that something is.”

When Cloud got back she was pleased to see that he _had_ gotten himself food. She finished ringing up a customer who had just bought some decorative ceramic pots from the garden center before pouncing on him and the bag of delicious smelling food. There was just something about junk food that lightened her mood.

After taking a long pull from her sweet strawberry shake, she unwrapped her swiss burger. The heady scent of grilled mushrooms and onions made her mouth water. After enjoying her first bite, she spoke. “You know, Tifa’s boss has been thinking about extending their menu. From just appetizers to a few meals.”

Unwrapping his own bacon-avocado cheeseburger, Cloud gave a half-interested hum. Used to his distant habits, she continued on, letting him in on the latest gossip heard from around the neighborhood. He finally spoke up while she was stealing a drink from his salted-caramel shake.

“Okay. I’ll send him a posy.”

She perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He held his hand out for his drink and she handed it back, unabashed. “For the meaning, it would be basically: thanks, why?”

“Thanks?”

He looked away, taking a drink. “For the compliment. Do you think a posy can do that?”

Nibbling at a fry, she considered it. “ _Thanks for the compliment, why do you want to go on a date?_ Sure.”

“I’ll leave it to you, then.”

“So I take it you’re interested in going, then?”

“Maybe.”

“Cloud. Should I be positive or negative?”

Shrugging while taking a bite from his burger, he offered, “Positive, I guess.”

“Alright, but I’m probably going to need you to pick stuff up from the flower exchange again.”

Cloud could very well be considered a top contestant for the king of shrugs.

After lunch and a few more customers who she mostly passed to Cloud, she was able to settle down with her books again. _Thanks, why?_ Not much to work with, but she was determined to see it through. Finally, she was able to look over a working recipe. As she thought, she’d have to order most of it.

“Hey, Cloud, come take a look at this, see if it works,” she called.

He came and peered over her shoulder. “Blue chalk sticks is a succulent right?”

“Yep.” Anything from the _Senecio_ family would have worked, but since the color scheme was blue and pink, those fit best.

Cloud continued to read. “Anticipation?”

“You want something,” she explained. “So you’re anticipating.”

“It seems kind of confused.”

She turned in her seat to look at him. “If I’m not mistaken, that was the _point_ , Mr. thanks, why?”

He shrugged. “Will he get the message?”

“When I write the tag, I’ll start with the Parsley at the top, since that’s the first message. Then the nigella and sainfoin because you’re confused by his intentions. Galega for wanting a reason. Borage and chickweed, you want him to explain. And at the bottom, I’ll put the anemone and blue chalk sticks. Basically, you are looking forward to his response.”

“Am I?”

“Yes!” She shoved at him. “You are.”

Pausing for a moment, she tilted her head. “Aren’t you?” She didn’t want to be projecting onto him or forcing him into anything just to please her. That wasn’t what this was about.

He looked back at the posy Zack had ordered for him. “Yeah, I am.”

Aerith grinned. “I’ll get right to ordering then.”

She looked up from her computer at a random moment and caught a glimpse of Cloud examining the posy Zack had sent with a small, amused smile. Good, that alleviated her worry.

After locking up and promising Cloud she had a good feeling about this, she saw him off, posy in hand. Then she went home to Tifa. 

“I hope you’re right,” Tifa said as she got ready for work. “‘Cause if he's anything like Sephiroth, I don’t care about the law, I’m going to bury him.”

“And I’ll help you. But I really do think it’s going to be okay,” Aerith replied, handing her girlfriend a hair-tie.

“Thank you.” Tifa took the offered item. “Would it be too suspicious if I recommended 7th Heaven as a date spot?”

Arith laughed. “I thought the same thing. And my conclusion was if we brought it up to Cloud, it might be overbearing. And if we talked to Zack about it and Cloud found out, it could seem manipulative.”

Tifa pulled her long black hair through the last loop and turned to her. “I want to meet this Zack guy.”

Aerith gave a good-natured sigh. “If they make it past the first date, I’ll introduce you.”

It was the next morning after Cloud had come back with the flowers, that she realized she had a problem. “Cloud!” she called.

He snapped his head up over armfuls of bouquets for Moogle Market. “What?”

“Who’s going to deliver it?” She waved some parsley at him and at the other plants on her work counter.

His brows furrowed. “I am. I always do deliveries.”

“But you can’t deliver this. Otherwise, you might as well go talk to him yourself.”

He paused to consider it, then his lips quirked. “Guess it’ll have to be you.” Then, “Do you even have his address?”

Aerith paled. “I only have his number and email!” How could she have overlooked such a crucial detail?

“Guess it’s a no-go then.”

She gave him an unimpressed look. “Come on. Neither of us are quitters.” They were both stubborn. While Cloud might feign disinterest or walk away, he showed up, in the end, to see whatever it was through. 

“I’ll just email him for it,” she said primly, pulling out the book she kept past customers’ contact information in. 

Cloud rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m heading out.”

“‘Kay, see you later.” She sent a quick message to Zack asking for his address, saying Cloud had an answer.

That done, Aerith finished the posy, placing it in the cooler and setting about the rest of the day's work. An hour or so later, Zack replied, texting his address and a quick, [Did he like it?]

With a smile, she typed back that he’d have to wait and see. It was nearing noon when Cloud got back and she handed him the keys to the shop. “Look after the place, I won’t be long and if you have any questions, call me. Okay?”

He looked at the posy she was carrying and gently tapped one of the blue nigella. “Okay.”

She left. She couldn’t help but wonder if he knew the flowers' common names or if coincidence led him to touch that particular one. Love-in-a-mist, or Devil in the bush, it was called. Bewildered or tentative love, unknown danger, and treachery. At least the formal meanings she’d written on the card didn’t exactly match up to its dire common names.

She wasn’t about to drive the truck through the city to deliver one posy. Instead, she took the train from old town with its brick buildings, where the tallest barely reached fifteen floors, to the newer, shinier, glass and steel uptown with its skyscrapers towering at forty, sixty, eighty stories. Thankfully, Zack lived in Sector Five, two over from Sector Seven, so she didn’t have to worry about circumnavigating the entire city.

She transferred lines once, then walked five blocks past small shops, eateries, and apartments to arrive at her destination, 2007 Odin Avenue. The apartment’ doorman greeted her, complimenting the flowers. She thanked him, explaining that she was a florist delivering them to a resident. He pointed her across to the concierge desk.

Even with her heavy, rubber-tread boots, her footsteps echoed on the marble floor. This place was a lot fancier than she thought it would be. It reminded her uneasily of the kind of place Sephiroth might live. 

She greeted the young girl working at the desk. “Hello, I’m here to drop some flowers off for apartment 13 on floor 9.”

“Alright, you can leave them here and I’ll let them know.”

“Thank you.” She set the vase down and headed for the door. She was halfway back to the station when she heard someone calling her name. Turning, she saw Zack waving as he ran to catch up to her.

“Hey,” he panted, coming to a stop before her. “You walk fast.”

She chuckled. “Really? I’ve been told I dawdle, sometimes.” Tifa and Cloud walked with purpose, while she liked to window shop.

Zack grinned. “Well? Did he like it?”

She hadn’t talked to Cloud about sharing the video yet, and considering how vulnerable he was in it, she knew he wouldn’t want to. At least, not unless this became a solid relationship. So, countering, she asked instead, “Did you look at his reply?”

His grin turned sheepish and he ruffled his hair. “Sort of? I remember you said Cloud did deliveries…”

“And you were hoping to see him.”

“Not that I’m not happy seeing you.”

Aerith laughed again. “Save the sweet talk for Cloud.” She added, “I didn’t know you lived in such a fancy place.”

“I don’t,” he laughed. “But there are some hoity-toity people living on the top floors, so I get the benefit of a nice entrance. My apartment’s just a postage-stamp bachelor pad.” 

“Oh? Out of curiosity, what’s your day job?”

“Nothing fancy. I work as a physical trainer.”

“Hm. Sounds like you and Tifa would get along.”

“Who?”

“My girlfriend, and Cloud’s best friend, is a boxer. She does martial arts, too,” Aerith explained.

“Huh, good to know. Maybe we can hang at the gym sometime.”

So far, she liked all of Zack’s answers.

“Soooo,” Zack rocked back onto his heels. “Did he say yes?”

She rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle shove. “Go look for yourself.”

“Okay, okay.” He stepped back to go. “It was good seeing you.”

She gave a little wave. “Bye, Zack.”

She’d barely been waiting at the train platform for a minute when her PHS chimed with an incoming text.

[Aerith! What does he mean thanks, why?!]

She rolled her eyes, figuring this was coming. [It means he got burned last time and is being cautious]

[So it’s a maybe?]

[Yes]

[Cool How do I turn a maybe into a yes?]

[You could send another posy stating your intentions]

[You’re just milking me for money aren’t you]

She frowned. [Maybe But I want him to be happy]

When no reply came back immediately, she returned the PHS to her pocket. Well, it was up to him.

Five minutes later, and the train was due at any moment when her PHS chimed again. He’d obviously thought about what he was going to say this time, as the message was more serious and less playful.

[I’d like a chance at getting to know him and for him to get the chance to know me. And if buying posies gets you both an income I’m fine with that. I’ve never been in a bad relationship but I saw the effects on a friend of mine growing up. She dated a real toxic frog. If Cloud needs extra care I’m willing to give it. I don’t want to hurt him. I want to do this right.]

She didn’t respond right away, stepping aboard the train instead and looking out the window, tapping her PHS against her chin. Tifa and Cloud would say Zack seemed too good to be true, but her gut told her he was genuine. And Cloud _needed_ someone who was genuine and honest.

Typing back, she asked, [Is that what you want to say then? That you’d like a chance at getting to know him and for him to know you?]

[Please]

[Alright]

[Send me a picture when it’s done? The first one looked cool]

She smiled [Of course]

A photo popped up of the posy she had just delivered. A black lab with a graying muzzle was inspecting it.

[Buster likes it]

Giggling quietly, she forwarded the picture to Cloud. [Guess who’s also a dog person?] 

Though in all honesty, Cloud was more of a _stray_ person. Cat or dog, it didn’t matter. He had a pair of calico fosters at the moment.

Her smile lasted the rest of the way back to the shop where Cloud was dutifully taking down an order over the phone. His face was so serious, a light frown drawing his eyebrows together. She poked at his cheek and he batted her away. Grinning, she spun away to inspect the display cases, seeing if they’d sold anything.

When she heard Cloud hang up, she turned back towards him. “He lives in a nice building and is a personal trainer. I think the three of you would have fun hanging at the gym together.”

“And you’d come along to watch?”

“I might come to cheer all of you on.”

Cloud rolled his eyes. “Or to ogle.”

“I don’t ogle!” Her offended face only lasted for a second before she laughed, and answered, unabashed, as she pulled out her books. “Not at everyone. What can I say? I have a thing for muscles.” Cracking open a water bottle, she started to compose a list of ingredients for the newest posy.

“So?”

She looked up. Cloud was wiping off the collection of vases. “So what?” she asked.

Not looking at her and with a casual shrug, he elaborated. “What did he say?”

Smiling fondly - she _knew_ he’d been more than mildly interested - she recounted the day's events to him, from arriving in uptown Sector Five to the exchange of messages on the train. She omitted what the new posy was about, just saying that he should expect another one.

“I can’t believe you got him to buy another posy.” He came to stand behind her and she quickly covered the list she was making.

“No peeking!”

He stepped away. “Whatever. If you don’t need me here anymore, I’m going to run a couple errands for the bar.”

“Alright. Be safe.” She watched him leave before turning back to her work. Some of the plants on her list were common and she had them here in the shop. Yellow calla lilies and chrysanthemums, goldenrod was a nice summer filler flower and she had a bunch along the back wall. She would be going back to the flower exchange for some of them, though.

Cloud watched as she assembled the posy the next day, plucking flowers out of her workspace to examine them. Sometimes, he’d try to recall or guess at their meanings.

“White calla lily is a wedding flower, something about love, beauty, and innocence. Yellow is…?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” She plucked the flower from his hand and inserted it into the pivot, alongside a blue primrose polyanthus. The whole thing was turning out striking. Bright yellow and blue.

“Smells nice. Minty.”

She tapped his nose with the fragrant culprit. “Catmint.” The herb doubled as a line flower with its blue spire.

He checked to see if any of the other flowers had any sent. Not really, but as he brought the primrose to his face, petals brushing his mouth, she chuckled. 

“You should be careful, Cloud. Touching a flower with your lips means _yes_.”

He looked up. “Yes?”

“Yup! And you just agreed to let him seduce you!”

He jerked away from the flower. “I…I wasn’t…Aerith!”

She laughed. “It’s okay, you didn’t know. But here are two basic rules when receiving flowers, especially ones that come with a message.” She held up a finger. “One: if you touch your lips to a flower, you’re giving a yes answer.” Holding up another finger, she continued. “Two: if you pinch off a petal or some other small part and cast it away, your answer is no.”

Looking at the small cluster of flowers he was still holding, he gently took hold of a small petal. Aerith held her breath. But he let his hand fall without plucking it, instead handing her the stem and turning away. She exhaled and fit the cluster into the pivot.

“I’m going to water the plants in the garden center.”

“Okay.” She watched him walk away. Maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned that.

Several minutes later, she tied twine around the birch collar and placed the whole thing into a small blue vase. With some trepidation, she went out to the garden center. Water dripped gently from hanging baskets and the smell of wet earth filled the air, like the aftermath of a rain shower. Beams of light coming through the glass roof lent to its peaceful quality.

“Cloud?”

“Over here.” He stood from a crouch by the spigot, having just turned off the water.

She held the posy out. “This is from Zack.”

Accepting it, he examined the card. His face stayed perfectly neutral. She bit her lip.

He asked, “You were going to send him a picture of it, right? Have you?”

“Not yet.”

He gave a low hum, pulling out his own PHS. “Can you take a picture with mine?”

Did this mean…? She took the offered device. “Sure.”

Opening the camera, Aerith looked up and her breath caught. A grin grew on her face, stretching so wide her face hurt. She snapped the photo. In it, surrounded by droplets of water sparkling in the sunlight, Cloud stood holding the posy with his lips gently resting against a yellow calla lily.

* * *

I THINK YOU’RE HOT. WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME? POSY (not edible/some toxic ingredients)  
Monochromatic color scheme; Purple

Focal flower 1) Gloxinia, purple & purple/white (love at first sight)

Focal flower 2) Ranunculus, purple (attraction, charming, you are rich in attraction, I an dazzled by your charms)

Complementary 1) Bachelor’s button, purple (hope in love)

Complementary 2)Sweet pea, everlasting, purple (an appointed meeting)

Complementary 3) Sweet William, purple (grant me one smile)

Herb 1) lemon Balm, green (fun, humor, love)

Herb 2) Hops, green (mirth, beer)

Green 1/Complementary 4) Jasminum grandiflorum, flower - white, leaves - dark green (I think you’re sexy)

Green 2/Line flower 1) Galax, flower - white, leaves green (encouragement, friendship)

Line flower 2) Hyacinth, purple (games, play, gay flower)

  
THANKS. WHY? POSY (not edible/some toxic ingredients)  
Color scheme; Blue and Pink

Focal flower 1) Anemone, blue (anticipation)

Complementary 1) Nigella, blue (you puzzle me, perplexity, bewilderment)

Complementary/Line flower 2) Sainfoin, pink (you confuse me)

Complementary/line flower 3) Galega, pink (reason)

Herb 1) Borage, flower - blue, leaves - green (bluntness, speak your mind)

Herb 2) Chickweed, green, (rendezvous, give an account of yourself)

Herb 3) Parsley, green, (Thanks)

Green 1) Blue chalk sticks, blue (engaging conversation, curiosity)

  
I’D LIKE A CHANCE AT GETTING TO KNOW YOU. POSY RECIPE (not edible/some toxic ingredients)  
Color scheme; Yellow and Blue

Focal flower 1) Calla lily, yellow, (joy, lightheartedness, friendship)

Focal flower 2) Chrysanthemums, undisclosed color (cheerfulness, optimism, love, joy, truth) yellow for this posy

Complementary 1) Goldenrod, yellow (encouragement)

Complementary 2) Primrose Polyanthus, blue/yellow (someone seeks to seduce you) [Polyanthus - a cluster of flowers on one stem]

Complementary 3/Herb 1/Line flower 1) Catmint, blue ( mischievous, good-natured, spirited, whimsical, I want to have fun!)

Green 1) Wormwood, green (not to be discouraged, affection)

Green 2) Birch, green (new beginnings)

* * *

  
CHEESEBURGERS  
Swiss: ground beef (or substitute patty of your choice, can even be vegetarian), minced shallots, rosemary (fresh, if you’ve got it), Worcestershire sauce, salt & pepper, olive oil, swiss cheese, butter, sliced mushrooms, sweet or white or yellow onion, red wine or red wine vinegar or beef broth, minced garlic, mixed greens/lettuce, buns.

Make hamburger patties from the ground beef, mixing in minced shallots, rosemary, Worcestershire sauce, salt, and cracked pepper. Add some olive oil to a skillet and cook patties for around 3-4 minutes each side.

Lay swiss cheese on top of the patties to melt. Scrape out any cheese that gets into the pan, as it will mess up the sauce. Once the cheese is melted remove from the pan to a plate. Cover to keep warm.

Add butter to the pan, then sauté mushrooms and onions until golden brown. Add extra rosemary, salt, pepper, and garlic and cook for another minute.

Add red wine, red wine vinegar, or beef broth at this point. Simmer until the liquid thickens. Add butter to make it richer.

Toast the buns if you like. Assemble and enjoy.

  
Bacon Avocado: ground beef (or other patties, same as above), butter lettuce (any lettuce will do, but I like the richer taste of the butter lettuce in this), sliced tomato, avocado, bacon, dill pickles, thousand island dressing, black pepper, paprika, fine sea salt, garlic powder, onion powder, chili powder.

Take your spices (black pepper, paprika, fine sea salt, garlic powder, onion powder, chili powder), go heavier on the paprika, and black pepper, lighter on the chili powder. Add them to your meat (or vegetarian option) and make patties.

Heat grill or pan and cook patties for around 3-4 minutes each side. Cook your bacon. Toast the buns if you like. Assemble and enjoy.

SEASONED FRIES  
Russet potatoes, olive oil, *spice mix, garlic powder, dried oregano, dried rosemary, dried thyme

For your spice mix (this will make more than you need, so have something ready to put the extra spice in to save for later)  
2tsp kosher salt  
1tsp ground bay leaves  
1tsp black pepper  
1tsp smoked paprika  
1tsp dry mustard  
1tsp celery seed  
1tsp cayenne pepper  
1tsp onion powder  
1/4tsp ginger  
1/4tsp allspice  
1/4tsp cardamon  
1/4tsp cinnamon

Wash potatoes, (you don’t need to peel them) then cut them into fries.  
If you have time, soak fries in cold water for an hour. If not, don’t worry about this step.  
Drain the fries and dry well. (Even if you didn’t soak them, make sure they are dry.)  
Preheat oven to 425F, line a cookie sheet with tinfoil.  
In a small bowl mix 1/4tsp of your spice mix with 1/4tsp garlic powder, dried oregano, dried thyme, and 1/8tsp dried rosemary.  
Take a gallon bag. Put the spices, olive oil, and fries into it. Mix well until all the fries are coated evenly.  
Dump the fries out onto your cookie sheet into a single layer and bake for about 30-45 minutes.

MILKSHAKES  
Strawberry Shortcake: a handful of fresh strawberries (pull the stems out), a dash of vanilla extract, a dash of sugar, 3 scoops vanilla ice cream, a splash of milk, a handful of shortbread cookies or pound cake. Top with whipped cream.  
Put into a blender and mix until well combined.

  
Salted Caramel: spoonful salted caramel sauce, 3 vanilla ice cream, a pinch of salt, a splash of milk. Top with whipped cream. (I’m not giving you the recipe for the salted caramel sauce because there are a lot of tips to make it go right and a lot you can do to make it go wrong. I recommend looking up a full recipe on your own.)

For homemade whipped cream, mix heavy cream, vanilla extract, and sugar together with an electric mixer until soft peaks form. (Chill your bowl and/or heavy cream before mixing to make this go faster. You can mix the whipped cream with a spoon and your own muscle-power too, but it will take forever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In San Diego I’ve heard florists talk about the flower exchange and in L.A. there is the flower district. Both are places where florists can pick up flowers, plants, and anything else they might need but don’t have the extra time needed to order and have shipped direct from a grower.
> 
> When writing a sentiment tag, you start with your main concern or feeling at the top and work your way down. And if you have filler flowers, just something to round it out, you put those at the bottom.
> 
> Yes, there is a flower called anemone. And catnip is a type of catmint.
> 
> Zack’s address is the release date of Crisis Core. 9/13/2007
> 
> Food recipes are back! Cooking is an art. Baking is a science. I use measurements when I bake but not when I cook, so you poor souls will be stuck without measurements most of the time.


End file.
